


Happy Ending

by yespolkadot_kitty



Series: Love Letters to James Conrad [3]
Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: F/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Another love letter to JC... this one a short and sweet kind of epilogue, set 5 years hence.Tooth rotting fluff; read at your own risk.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my new friend @hopelessromanticspoonie for all the encouragement and for proofing!

_ Click. _

“Perfect.” Mason lowers the camera and it rests against her chest, hanging from a thick strap around her neck.

You laugh as your daughter takes the opportunity to smash her chubby little hand into the cake you spent all morning baking and icing.

“At least we’ve got a picture,” you sigh.

Over your daughter’s head, Conrad smiles indulgently. Five years together and the sight of him can still make your heart bump hard, sometimes. When he gives you that smile. When he moves over you in the dark, his mouth whispering over yours as his body bucks and coils.

You still love making him moan.

You were all celebrating a double success - your daughter’s second birthday, and Mason’s award from the National Geographic. She was big news now, and about time. The pictures she took told a thousand words.

“Another great shot,” Mason declares as she snaps another picture.

Athena, your daughter, grabs a fistful of cake and shoves it into her mouth, then gleefully smeares the excess over first your face and then Conrad’s.

Mason laughs and snaps away, her smile visible under the bulk of her fancy new camera, the best available. “Never thought I’d see the tough guy with icing on his face.”

You lean over and kiss some of the super-sweet frosting off Conrad’s lips, only succeeding in making yourselves both more messy.

“Not so tough now, are you?” Mason asks Conrad cheekily.

He mock frowns under the icing. “Strangely, it wasn’t something they thought to include in SAS training.”

Not that he needed much of that these days, you think, still relieved. You and Conrad had moved to a more permanent home in London, where you had been offered a permanent part-time teaching role in a government academy. Not long after, word had gotten around that Conrad was your husband, and he’d been approached about running a private security company for some higher-ups in the British Embassy. 

He enjoyed it. And you  _ very much  _ enjoyed not having to picture him running around shooting God only knew what creatures in a formerly unknown jungle island.

Conrad had told you what he could after he’d proposed to you. And you’d been, horrified yes, for his safety, and grateful to Kong for saving the team. Despite your curiosity, you never wanted to go there as long as you lived.

“Ready for your present, darling?” Conrad asks your little girl.

You feel yourself blush and hope no one at the party notices. It’s the same phrase Conrad sometimes whispers to you before he slides inside you. He glances your way and winks. He knows. The bastard.

He cleans off his face and yours, then Athena’s sticky hands with a tissue as she squeals “dada, dada!”, then hands her a carefully wrapped box shaped parcel.

Athena thumps at the present ineffectually before making a few rips with her clumsy toddler hands. Conrad makes a small tear and then she gets the rhythm, squealing and laughing as paper flies around the room.

The gift is a large toy gorilla in a box. Mason laughs so hard you think the fizzy pop she’s drunk will come out of her nose.

“You didn’t,” she wheezes at him.

He lifts a shoulder in a half shrug. “We should remember him. No one else will.”

A moment passes between them, and you wonder again what they went through five years past. Conrad couldn’t tell you much, but you knew they’d lost comrades at the hands of nightmarish creatures. That the jungle had come alive around them.

Athena scrabbles at the packaging and you help her free the gorilla. She squeezes it in her tiny arms and sighs contentedly.

*******

Much later, Conrad wraps himself around you in the afterglow of sex that is still fantastic despite the strain of living with the tiny dictator you call a daughter. She sleeps down the hall in the crib that Conrad built himself, and you snuggle into him, feeling luckier than you ever dreamed you’d be.

His hand moves to your stomach.

“Do you think we’ve made another?”

Your heart squeezes as you remember the sight of him cradling Athena in his arms when she was a newborn.

“If we haven’t, we’ll just have to keep trying,” you sigh. “It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

“Minx.” He rolls you underneath him again and you mock gasp as he gets busy kissing his way down your neck. 

“Conrad.”

“Mmmm.” His lips are warm against your collarbone. 

“Thank you. For returning to me. For giving up the adventure.”

Athena cries from the hallway and Conrad pauses in his ministrations, looking up at you cheekily. He moves off the bed towards your daughter. “What makes you think I don’t have all the adventure I need, right here?”

**Author's Note:**

> I **think** that the ship that carried the crew to the Island was called Athena, hence the name of the kid.


End file.
